Let It Go
by I. B. Creeper
Summary: After a difficult mission, all Genma wants to do is forget it. Kakashi steps in to help him. Kakashi/Genma, Yaoi


A/N: So... This idea suddenly popped into my head when I was trying really REALLY hard to finish my story "Shatter"... and I promptly abandoned that in order to write this XD Yeah, yeah... I'm sorry. So easily distracted. Anyways, I'll try to crank out the second chapter for this soon. I'm out of school right now, so there really isn't much else for me to do than write and lurk on the internet.

That said, I apologize if the plot bunnies distract me from this one, too. Please read, rate, review, etc. and let me know what ya think! :D I know you Kakashi/Genma fans are out there! Show your appreciation, damn it!

... Yeah. Sorry about the shortness of my chapters. I'm freaking lazy.

Disclaimer: I do not profit in any way from writing this story (other than in sick, sick satisfaction). I don't own Naruto or any characters/locations/etc. from said series. I'm not associated in any way to those who DO own rights to Naruto. Savvy?

**Let It Go: Part 1**

It was the usual crappy situation Genma found himself in after every mission—drowning his memories in whiskey at the neighborhood bar and complaining to the ice in his glass. Yes, it was sad. Yes, it was stupid. Yes, it was most likely ruining his liver and shortening his life, but knowing that hardly kept him from doing it all over again each time he came back to Konoha.

Somewhere around his eighth shot, the blond became aware of a piercing gaze. It settled on his back like a velvet cloak, and a shiver of heat ran through his skin. He didn't need to turn around to know it was Kakashi—this was hardly the first time he'd caught the masked man staring at him. But tonight felt different.

There was something in his core that had changed, fueled by Kakashi's smoldering attention. Genma was just screwed up enough to take advantage of that heat so he could forget about the blood on his hands, if only for a little while. He also happened to be drunk enough not to care if that resulted in a fight… or a fuck.

He stood up abruptly, swaying slightly as the alcohol hit his brain like a tidal wave in his veins. Turning to face his watcher, the blond man put his customary senbon to his lips and smirked. It took moments for Kakashi to close the distance between them, his hands in his pockets and a swagger in his step. For all his apparent ease, one look at his uncovered eye showed the fire that lurked just beneath the surface. It was a fire that stirred an answering one inside Genma's chest.

"Bored?" came that smoky voice from behind the mask. Genma's smirk widened and he grasped the other's shirt in both hands. The senbon dropped carelessly at their feet as he yanked Kakashi to him and attacked the silver-haired man's mouth through the thin cloth covering. The kiss was brutal and wet and so damned good it was almost too much. It hinted at what was to come with all the subtlety of an atomic bomb.

Kakashi grabbed the blond's ass in both hands and rocked his hips against the slightly shorter man's, answering the kiss with lips and tongue and teeth that nearly ripped the mask which dared to separate them.

The other patrons of the bar were quiet, all eyes riveted to the duo in amusement, disgust, or envy. Just a little breathless, Genma pulled back from the kiss, still grinding against Kakashi even as he took a look around. Letting out a growl, the masked man brought him back to the task at hand with a particularly hard thrust—the friction nearly had Genma going cross-eyed. The blond let out a strained chuckle, every instinct demanding that he continue, but reason chose that moment to rear its unwanted, ugly head.

"I… uh… I'd rather not get arrested for public indecency…" he murmured, nipping at Kakashi's lips, wishing he could see what was under that mask. The taller man raised an eyebrow and pulled away, and Genma got the distinct impression there was a smile on those lips he'd just been lavishing attention on. Kakashi ran a hand through his messy hair and let out a warm laugh. "Alright," he answered with a slight shrug of his shoulders, as if it didn't matter to him either way. Utter bullshit. "Your place or mine?"

Genma cocked his head to the side, a predatory glint lurking in those dark eyes. He grinned, hooking his fingers in one of Kakashi's front pockets and dragged him to the bar door. "Mmm… My place. It's closer, but my bed isn't very big…"

"Oh, I think that we can figure something out. Might have to be a bit… Imaginative."

"Sounds good to me."


End file.
